


Cockles Hotel Sex

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Jensen Ackles, Bisexual Misha Collins, Bottom Misha Collins, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: After all the flirting and teasing touches and looks at SDCC 2019 and especially Jensen pressing Misha into the wall by 'bumping into him' with the side of his body, Misha is dying to have Jensen push him against the wall for real
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 44





	Cockles Hotel Sex

Jensen kept flirting, and touching Misha. They exchanged longing looks, just like their characters always have. But this is real life-people all around. They can’t contain how they feel though. Never have been able to act ‘normal’ even when fans or the press are all around them.

Misha was being driven crazy with all of the teasing by Jensen with all those people around meaning he couldn’t do anything about it until later. He was already counting down the minutes until they could leave the event, but the thing that finally made him so hard he was about to cum in his pants was when Jensen ‘jokingly’ bumped into him purposefully and lightly pressing him against the wall. Misha had to pretend to groan, in order to not be completely transparent and moan at what he knew was a promise of what was to come later.

Finally the event is over and Misha drags Jensen into their hotel room. “You asshole.” he says, crashing their lips together.

Jensen grins against the older man’s lips. “What?” he mocks innocence as he pins Misha against the wall.

Misha moans as Jensen’s lips press into the delicate skin beneath his ear and hands move up his chest caressing bare skin.

Pressing himself firmly against his lover’s crotch, he locks his hands on Misha’s hips. Jensen rubs their still clothed erections together.

“Stop teasing.” Misha whines breathlessly, grabbing Jensen’s ass. “Need you, NOW.” he says in a stern tone.

“Really? You know outside the bedroom you’re the boss, you’re in charge. But this, this is where I take control. You’re mine, baby. I get to do with you as I please. And you LOVE it, don’t you? You love when I dominate you.”

“Fuck yes, I love it.” Misha whimpers, slipping his hand down to grab Jensen’s bare ass, under his jeans and boxers.

“I know you do. I love you, Mish. I love you, Dmitri.” he says gently, hands on either side of his face.

“I love you, Jen. I love you sweetheart.” Misha replies, kissing the younger man passionately. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

“You love it.” Jensen answers, grinning.

“I do, I love it.” he pants as Jensen kisses and sucks his neck, while his hands work to undo his pants.

“Turn around, baby.” Jensen says, stepping back and pushing his pants and underwear to his ankles.

Misha hurries to undo his own belt and pants, pulling them down along with his underwear and then turns around pressing his cheek against the wall.

“Mmmm lemme see that sweet ass. I wanna taste you.”

Jensen’s words go straight to Misha’s cock and he sticks his ass out for him.

The hot wet tongue against his hole makes Misha shudder with pleasure. “Oh god.” he moans.

“You can call me Jensen.” Jensen says, briefly pulling his tongue away.

Misha can’t help but chuckle. “Shut up.”

Right back to pressing into that sensitive spot, Jensen tongues furiously.

“Ahh….oh my god.” Misha pants. “Feels so good, baby.” he praises.

Jensen pulls his mouth away and presses two fingers in its place. He curls his fingers, thrusting them roughly against Misha’s prostate again and again.

Unable to speak, Misha moans nonsense with eyes closed relishing in the pleasure.

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” Jensen asks, removing his fingers slowly.

“Yes! Please! Need you to fuck me, baby. Need your cock, Jen.” he whimpers.

“That’s good ‘cause I’m dying to have my cock buried deep in your ass. It’s been way too long.” He firmly presses himself inside but takes his time, agonizingly slow.

“Fuck.” Misha breathes. “More. C’mon baby, please. No more teasing.” he whines.

At that, Jensen grabs Misha’s hips and plows roughly into him as deep as he can.

Misha gasps, head snapping back in ecstasy.

“So, have you missed me, my love?” Jensen asks, pulling back then thrusting in again, just as rough and deep.

Misha moans. “I missed you so much, sweetheart.”

“I missed you too. Been thinking about you constantly.” Jensen admits, pounding into him. He angles his hips to make sure he hits that glorious bundle of nerves inside his lover.

Misha cries out in pleasure, unable to form words. He places his hands over the top of Jensen’s firm grasp on his hips, breathing raggedly.

“God, Mish-Dmitri you feel so good.” Jensen moans.

“You make me feel so good, baby.” Misha says breathlessly.

“Oh fuck.” Jensen moans. “You want me to-”

“Cum for me, Jen. I need you to fill me up, baby. Please, I wanna feel it.”

The younger man is sent over the edge by his lover’s pleading. He begins stroking Misha’s shaft while filling his ass.

Just a moment later, Misha’s cock is twitching and emptying in Jensen’s hand.

They both moan as their orgasms come to an end.

Jensen leans forward, resting his head against Misha’s back. They’re both panting.

“I can’t move.” Misha chuckles.

“Here, let me help.” Jensen says, back away and helping ease Misha back to standing.

“We may be getting too old for some of those positions.” Misha groans, hand moving to press against his lower back.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby. Come sit down, let me get you a pillow.” Jensen grabs a pillow from the bed and places it behind Misha’s back in the chair. “That better?” he asks, hopeful.

“Yeah, thanks sweetheart.” Misha smiles and motions for Jensen to come closer.

Jensen grins and leans down, they share a slow soft, sweet kiss. He sits on the footstool Misha’s feet are propped on, caressing the side of Misha’s face. “I really have missed you, darling.” Jensen says pressing their foreheads together.

They both smile, eyes full of love they just look at each other.

"I missed you too." Misha answers, cupping Jensen's face.


End file.
